Happy New Year & Stolen Years
by Chiquinta
Summary: This one is definately a favourite of mine. New Chapter!
1. Happy New Year 1

Timeline: I have no idea about this one. I'm just making it up as I go along. I also don't have a title for it.  
  
New Year Fic By Christy Maguire  
  
5.4.3.2.1.HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
  
Cory joined in the cheers as the clock ticked over from 1996 to 1997. She, along with the rest of Santa Monica and possibly a few others, were gathered on the walk, the pier and down on the beach to welcome the new year. Usually she'd have gone to Peter and Jenny's house to watch it on TV with her gorgeous little nieces and nephews jumping around. This year however, Chris had invited her to watch from the beach with Tc, Victor, Tony and a few others like Rosa Del Toro and Jessie Palermo. Then of course, Chris wanted Cory to help set her up with Tc so the three had wandered off to another part of the beach. Now, Chris had her tongue half way down Tc's throat leaving Cory wondering why she'd come to the beach in the first place. Cory excused herself wondering whether her friends took any notice and wandered off towards where Tony, Victor and the others had been sitting moments before. She surveyed the beach with little success. There were thousands of people here. As she kept searching she neglected to look where she was going and inevitably bumped into someone. 'Sorry, are you okay?' The stranger asked as put a steadying hand on her shoulder. Being the smaller of the two it was she that had lost her balance by the collision. 'I'm fine. I was just looking for someone.' Cory said hesitantly, shocked by the fire created by his touch. 'Me too. I think we have a snowball's chance of finding them.' The stranger gave her a dazzling smile. 'Alastair Maguire.' He said and held out his hand. She took it. 'Cory McNamara. Hmm, Maguire, I know that name. He's the chief of police.' 'And I'm his son. Some legacy huh?' He said, his eyes darting from her face to the beach and back again. 'While we are on the subject of names, are you a relative of Peter McNamara?' 'Yeah, he's my brother.' She said with a tone of pride. 'Small world. I've known him since pre-school. In fact I seem to remember him coming to show-and-tell in grade school with the news of a baby sister. But at that stage he was under the impression she'd been purchased from the hospital.' He grinned at the thought. 'For a while there I believed him too.' Some of the crowd around them was starting to move. Parents with strollers and sleeping children in their arms swelled around the pair. Lovers with their hands in each other's back pockets and the occasional loner who'd been separated from their group by the sheer number of people in the vicinity. Cory looked around. She was glad to have someone with her even if she's only met him minutes before. After all, he seemed nice enough and she knew that if he were a troublemaker she'd have known about it either by her beloved brother or through the grapevine of the Los Angeles police force. She almost felt sorry for him. Being the only child of the highest ranked member of the LAPD, he had nowhere to hide. And if a slip-up had occurred he'd have been used as an example of a political figure trying to gain grounds on family values. Alastair cringed as yet another person in the swelling crown bumped into him. 'I don't normally do this but I was wondering if you wanted to invite me out for a drink?' Cory laughed. 'Me invite you?' 'Yeah. I'm dying to get away from all these people but I wouldn't know where to go.' He shrugged. She nodded and pointed down the street. 'This way. I know a great little bar.'  
  
The crowd thinned as they moved further away from the beach. 'I take it you aren't from Santa Monica then?' She asked him as the continued towards the bar. He shook his head. 'LA actually. I know the place like the back of my hand but give me a town with less people, less traffic and fewer buildings and I'm stuffed.' Cory led them down an alley way and into a side door. 'This is your bar?' Alastair asked. She nodded and opened the door. They were greeted with the sound of rowdy partygoers, pool tables and endless chatter. 'Cory! Another great date?' The bartender greeted her. 'Hey Bill. How's business?' She asked. The bar tender spread his arms out and she looked around. The bar was almost full and she needed no one to tell her that business was great. 'Here.' He plunked two glasses down on the bar in front of them. 'You and your date can have a beer on the house.' Cory thanked him. Alastair went to correct him about being her 'date' but she stopped him. 'Don't worry about it. He doesn't mean it. He says it to my friends as well.' 'This is the favourite meeting place then?' Alastair asked taking a sip. Cory nodded. 'So, are you a cop too?' 'I'm a detective. I get all the long hard cases that all the married guys don't want.' 'How come?' 'Sleep isn't in my job description.' He smiled at her. She decided that he had a nice smile. It was such a shame he was off-limits. Alastair didn't look much like his father. Not that it was really fair to compare a maybe 30 year old to an old, grey and wrinkled pushing 65 year old. She wondered what Chris was up to and if she was still with Tc. There was going to have to be some serious girl talk when they got back to work on Friday. Knowing Chris, they'd have gone back to her place for a nightcap and wouldn't wake up till late the next day.  
  
A piercing shriek woke Cory from a very deep sleep. She groaned and closed her eyes tightly and tried to ignore it. It kept going. She roused herself and realised it was the phone. She picked it up. 'Hello.' She mumbled into the received. 'Cory, it's me. Where did you get to last night?' Chris sounded very chirpy. Not at all like Cory imagined and not at all like Cory felt. Her head was pounding, there was way too much light filtering in through the window and Chris's voice was going straight through her head. 'I can't remember.' She rubbed her eyes and strained to see through the blinding light. 'Tc and I got back together with everyone else about 15 minutes after you left and the lieutenant was telling us.' Cory zoned out. She wasn't ready for this. She'd make up a story for Chris and then call her later when she was feeling less, well, hung-over. Something moved in the bed and Cory became aware of the sleeping body. 'Chris.' She interrupted. 'I've got to go, um, throw up. Bye.' She put the phone back on the hook and stared down at the man next to her. Alastair rolled over and opened his eyes slowly, obviously not feeling the best either. To Cory's surprise he grinned. 'Good morning, I think.' She looked at the clock beside her bed. Three o'clock in the afternoon. 'We've missed morning by a couple of hours.' 'Oh well.' He murmured wrapping an arm around her stomach and pulling her in close before falling back to sleep. Cory lay stiff in his arms and tried hard to recall what had happened last night. By all logic, Alastair should be angry that he just slept with another officer.unless. She cursed herself. She hadn't told him she was a cop. He didn't know. To him, she was just some local girl he'd met on the beach and asked out for a drink. Obviously he hadn't spoken to her brother in a while. She relaxed a little. He lived in LA. Since their paths hadn't crossed until now, they may not cross again for a while which means he will go back to LA and forget all about his.  
  
Cory woke up again and with a quick check of her clock found that it was now 5.30. The rest of the bed was empty and the shower was running. She let her gaze sweep over the room and it fell on the white polo shirt scrunched up in the corner of her room. She'd thrown in there yesterday afternoon after work while she was getting ready to go out and celebrate the New Year. She leapt out of bed and threw it in the laundry hamper along with the other items of clothing scattered around the room. She didn't remember her room being this messy. She grabbed her gun belt from behind the door and tossed it under the bed and hid her badge in her underwear draw. The shower stopped and Alastair emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist. His hair was wet and he smelled like her soap. He had the most perfectly sculptured body she'd seen on a detective since, well, forever. Alastair grinned as he saw her standing in the middle of the room naked and watching him. He wandered over, took her in his arms and gave her a long passionate kiss. 'Showers free.' He said taking off his towel and handing it to her. 'Thanks.' She took the towel and gave him a flirtatious glance before heading for the shower. 'Um Cory.' He called after her. She turned around and saw him looking rather confused. 'Do you know where my clothes went to?' He went to look under the bed where she had stashed her gun belt. 'Wait a minute.' She said and opened the lid of the hamper. 'Here they are. I did some cleaning up while you were in the shower.' She handed him his clothes and went to the bathroom before she could embarrass herself further.  
  
When Cory emerged she found Alastair in the kitchen with a fresh pot of coffee. 'I thought you might need it.' He said. 'You were matching the guys next to us round for round last night.' She smiled weakly. 'I don't usually drink that much.' 'I figured as much.' He handed her a cup and kissed her lightly on the cheek. 'But it's okay. It was a great night.' She sipped her coffee, not at all believing that this guy was real. He seemed so genuinely nice. Something in the room started beeping and Alastair went for the beeper attached to his belt. He pulled a face. 'I have to go. One of my suspects has just come back into the country.' He pulled a card out of his wallet and scribbled his number on the back of it. 'Give me a call sometime.' He gave her a longing kiss before dashing out her front door. Cory sat down in a dining chair and sighed. He was so nice, and so cute, and so romantic.and so off-limits to her. It just wasn't fair. 


	2. Happy New Year 2

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: I'm having a little trouble figuring out what is going to happen next. Feel free to email me with any suggestions.  
As they approached the suspect he took off running. Alastair rolled his eyes. Why did they always have to run, especially after such a big night out?  
  
He let his partner David Lourdes take the lead as they wove through the darkness of the parking complex.  
  
This suspect had already been arrested twice before. Once for possession of an unlicensed firearm and assaulting a police officer, then next for armed robbery. This time it was for possession of narcotics with intention to sell. He'd just returned to the country after buying more drugs from Mexico.  
  
A surveillance team had been following him for the last fortnight, ever since he left the USA and had reported back that the suspect had returned and had the drugs stored in the boot of his car.  
  
Alastair and David had followed him to this parking complex next to a shopping mall, abandoned for the New Year's Day holiday.  
  
After a lengthy chase David caught up to the man and threw him to the ground. This suspect however, was not giving up without a fight, especially since this was his third strike. He drew his fist back and punched David in the side of the face making the detective stumble backwards.  
  
By this time Alastair was on top of the suspect and pinned him to the ground with a knee in his diaphragm.  
  
'Detective Alastair Maguire.' He said holding up his badge. 'You're under arrest.'  
  
With that, the man gave a violent twist knocking Alastair off balance and making his lose grip of his badge. It slid along the cement.  
  
The man started to run again but didn't get very far. He was pounced on by both officers and held firmly against the cement while he was handcuffed.  
  
Alastair finished his spiel on the suspect's rights and lead the man towards the their 'back up' that had just arrived. He unceremoniously pushed the man into the backseat of the patrol car  
  
David retrieved the badge on the ground and opened it. He smirked. 'You picked a really nice ID photo.' He said sarcastically.  
  
Alastair snatched the wallet from him and looked at the picture.  
  
This picture didn't look like him at all. In fact it wasn't him. This was female. This was Cory.  
  
'You do know that's Peter McNamara's little sister don't you?' David asked him. 'He'll kill you if he catches you messing around with her.'  
  
Peter was a few grades higher than them in high school and had been suspended from school for bullying a primary schooler who was picking on his little sister. He'd been pulled out of class and hollered at by the principal. Everybody had heard about the incident.  
  
Alastair looked at the badge again. 'Did you know she was a cop?'  
  
David shook his head. 'I guess you didn't either. The badge number looks like it was issued at Santa Monica.' He laughed. 'Is that where you got to last night?'  
  
David continued to laugh as Alastair glared and started retracing his steps back to their vehicle.  
  
If he had Cory's badge, then she had his. It was a good thing he'd be going to Santa Monica tomorrow to work on a case. It would be a great opportunity to retrieve his badge, and to ask why she hadn't told him she was a cop.  
Cory was in a bike shop with Elvis the next morning. The gears on her bike had been sticking and he was giving them some oil before she and Victor went out on patrol.  
  
The lieutenant peeked his head around the corner. 'Cory, can you come out her for a minute?'  
  
'Sure.' She answered and headed into the main area of the firehouse.  
  
Chris, Victor and Tc were all standing around waiting for her.  
  
Cory's draw almost hit the floor when she saw who was standing next to the lieutenant.  
  
'I thought I'd make the introductions with you all here.' Palermo said and motioned to the man beside him. 'This is Detective Alastair Maguire. He's here working on a case and may call on you from time to time for assistance.'  
  
Alastair smiled and nodded a greeting to them but mainly kept his eyes fixed on lover.  
  
Cory was stuck. She couldn't move. What was he doing here?  
  
The group started to disperse and she became aware that Palermo was giving orders for her and Victor to go out on patrol.  
  
She grabbed her helmet from on top her desk and held it to her like a shield as she headed back to the bike shop to get her ride.  
  
She's almost made it to until  
  
'Office McNamara, can I have a word with you.' He said quietly as he came up behind her.  
  
Cory looked around nervously. The lieutenant had gone back up to his office but her other three officers were watching them with interest. Especially Victor who was eager to get out and start riding.  
  
'Can I help you with something?' She said, pretending that she had no idea who he was.  
  
Alastair took the wallet out of his pocket. 'You're going to need this before you leave.'  
  
Cory took it from him. 'What is it?'  
  
'It's your badge. It seems I picked it up by mistake.'  
  
Her eyes grew wide. So he'd known all along that she was a cop. Why hadn't he said anything?  
  
'Thanks.' She muttered. She dug out his badge, stuffing it in his hand and leaving to retrieve her bike, hoping no one had seen.  
  
Alastair put the wallet in his pocket and turned around to see Chris and Tc watching him intently. 'Don't you people do any work around here?' He said arrogantly.  
  
The pair averted their eyes if not their suspicions as Alastair started on his case.  
'What was that all about?' Victor asked Cory when they were safely away from the firehouse.  
  
'What was what about?' She replied innocently.  
  
'You and Mr Hot-shot detective. I saw something there Cory. It's no use denying it.'  
  
'I don't know what you are talking about.' She looked around desperately trying to spot something that could distract him.  
  
'So why did you give him your badge.' He pestered her.  
  
'It wasn't my badge.' She said without thinking.  
  
'Ah! So it was his badge then which would mean that he had your badge and you probably got it after a great night out. Am I right?'  
  
Cory could tell by his tone of voice that Victor really had no idea and was just teasing her. Still, it was scary how close he came to the truth.  
  
'You know Victor, you really need a girlfriend.' She said and rode away quickly. 


	3. Happy New Year 3

Cory quietly wheeled her bike out of the firehouse that afternoon hoping to get away without talking to anyone.  
In her books, it hadn't been a very good day at all. Everyone was giving her strange looks.  
Victor was still teasing her supposed 'great night out' that unbeknownst to him was actually true.  
Chris was giving her the third degree about what happened on Wednesday night after she's left them and Tc was questioning her about the badge swap.  
Only Lieutenant Palermo was blissfully unaware of anything going on. Or at least, he hadn't said nor done anything differently.  
And then there was Alastair. On more than one occasion throughout the day she had spied him watching her. And once, when Palermo had called her up into his office, she's seen Alastair go over to her desk and check through some papers there. For someone who'd made love to her so passionately two nights ago, he was really giving her the cold shoulder today.  
Cory put on her helmet, mounted her bike and rode carefully through the parking lot.   
So far so good, she thought as she looked back at the door. No one had come out yet.  
'Cory!' She heard a voice call her.  
She looked ahead of her. Alastair was standing beside his car waiting for her. She rolled her eyes and pulled the bike to a stop behind the car.  
Alastair moved closer to her. 'I was wondering if I could talk to you?'  
'Oh? Do you need help with your case?' She inquired innocently.  
He shook his head and folded his arms across his chest. 'Why didn't you tell me you're a cop?'  
'You're very direct aren't you?' She said, smiling sweetly.  
'Why?' He asked her again.  
'And when exactly was I supposed to tell you? When you invited yourself to have a drink with me? Or when I was drunk? Or when we were in bed together?'  
'You could have told me.'  
She shrugged. 'What difference does it make?'  
'The difference is Office McNamara is that on Wednesday night I was under the impression that I could date you. Now I know that it is completely off the cards.'  
Cory rolled her eyes. 'You know, cops like going on dates too. And besides, we can date as long as we don't work together.'  
'We are working together. I've been transferred her indefinitely until I get this case solved.'  
She threw her hands in the air. 'You could have told me that on Wednesday.'  
'Well considering I didn't know you were a cop I didn't think you needed to know.' Alastair looked around. This conversation was getting quite heated and he hoped no one was going to leaving the firehouse soon.  
'Whatever.' Cory said and went to ride off.  
Alastair grabbed her handlebars. 'I don't think you realise just how big a deal this is. I've already got Palermo breathing down my neck wanting to know what the hell is going on as well as your officer buddies looking at me as if I've grown horns.'  
'Well you did do a good job of keeping this quiet.' She said sarcastically.  
'What is that supposed to mean?'  
'It means, you could have found a more discreet way to give me my badge back.'  
Alastair was about to protest when Tc came out of the firehouse. He stopped when he saw them watching him.  
Cory gave one last glare at Alastair and rode away.  
  
Cory was wandering through the grocery store pushing her cart when Victor ran up beside her and purposely pushed his cart into hers.  
'Victor, what are you doing?' She said rather annoyed.  
'Sorry, I just came to say hello. You seemed a bit down on yourself.'  
'Of course I'm down on myself. It's Friday night and I'm grocery shopping.' She picked up a box of cereal and started reading the nutritional section.  
'Ah, you see I thought you would be out on another hot date with Detective Maguire.' Victor whispered Alastair's name.  
'Oh grow up Victor. Just because I talk to a guy does not mean I am involved with him. Besides, he's an idiot.' She said waving the cereal box in the air.  
'Really? He doesn't seem that bad to me.'  
'He just…he just annoys me. He irritates me. I mean why is he even here? Why can't he work on his case in the city.'  
Victor reached in her cart and pulled out the potato chips. 'Yikes, you are in a bad way.'  
Cory snatched them off him and put them back in the cart. 'I'm serious Victor. I don't like the guy. I mean, he treats me like I'm a liar. I'm a cop and he treats me like a criminal.' She sighed. 'I don't know what to do.'  
'Well, you could always do what my mother told me to do.'  
'What's that?'  
'Ignore him.'  
Cory laughed. 'That never works.'  
'Not in school but maybe now. Think about it Cory, he's a big shot detective whose father is the chief of police. A guy like him thrives on attention. You take away the attention, it's like taking the fuel from a fire.'  
She looked at him sceptically.  
'Trust me, you can do it.'  
She steered his cart towards the checkout.  
As he walked away she heard him mutter. 'Even though I did see you staring at his butt today.' 


	4. Happy New Year 4

A/N: Please note, there were no dogs harmed in the making of this fan fiction.  
  
Cory woke up with renewed ambition. Today, she would take Victor's advice and simply ignore him. It sounded simple enough.  
When she got to work however, it was another story.  
The instant Alastair saw her he was over to talk to her.  
'Office McNamara, can I have a word?' The request seemed polite enough.  
But Cory just held her head high and walked right on past him, although she secretly delighted in the shocked look on his face.  
He followed her over to her desk. 'Cory, I need to talk to you.' He said in a low voice.  
Cory again ignored him and walked off to get a file she was working on.  
After that he didn't speak to her again. So far, the plan was working.  
In fact, it worked right up until…  
'Cory! My office! Now!' Palermo had shouted to her.  
Chris cringed, Tc looked sympathetic and Victor just laughed. 'Busted.' He joked.  
Cory made her way up the stairs and was faced with rather dignified Alastair and a very angry Palermo.  
'What is this I hear about you being unco-operative and utterly rude to Detective Maguire? He is here on a case and you have been instructed to give him your assistance when he asks for it. Those orders didn't come from me; they came from the Chief! Now what is going on?'  
Cory was shocked. So much so that she just stood there, not saying anything. She looked at Alastair but he wasn't making eye contact with her.  
'Well Officer? Do you have a problem with assisting Detective Maguire with his case?'  
Cory shook her head. 'No Lieutenant.'  
'Good.' He thrust the file at her. 'I suggest you start reading.'  
Cory took the file back to her desk downstairs.  
Chris started to mouth something but Palermo came downstairs.  
'Callaway, Kelly, shouldn't you be on patrol?'  
'Yes Lieutenant.' They answered and jogged off to get their bikes.  
  
Victor waited until Palermo had gone back upstairs before asking, 'What was that all about?'  
Cory rolled her eyes. 'I took your advice.' She said quietly so Palermo wouldn't hear them talking. 'I ignored him and he told Palermo I was being rude and unco-operative.'  
Victor pulled a face. 'Cory, when I said to ignore him I only meant ignore any rude things he says to you. Not snob him completely.'  
'Thanks for clearing that up.' She replied sarcastically.  
The phone on Victor's desk rang. It was Palermo's extension.  
After a few yes-sir, no-sir's Victor hung up. 'I have to go pick up a suspect. Have fun.' He said and left.  
Cory continued reading the file. There were used cars being sold were later discovered to have been stolen or had stolen parts put in them. So far all leads had turned up nothing. The car dealerships that they were being sold through had done their routine checks on all the cars. The problem was only noticed when the cars were being registered with the government departments that they realised there was something wrong. The dealerships had been extensively monitored but with no success.  
  
Alastair came downstairs and saw Cory reading the file. He pulled a chair up next to her desk.  
'I really didn't mean for you to get in that much trouble.' He said apologetically.  
Cory nodded absently. 'So what the angle on this.' She held up the file for good measure.  
'I was thinking you might like to go undercover in the main car dealership. Out of the eleven cars that we have identified as being stolen, five have come from Reggie's Auto Yard. The owner Reginald Wright hasn't been very helpful either. Getting any information is like pulling teeth.'  
'Great.' Cory said, although even she admitted it seems to sound a little less than enthusiastic. 'You know who would be really good for this case. Tc. He loves cars. He restores them and everything.'  
Alastair shook his head. 'No can do. Palermo's got them working on a case. And before you say anything, Del Toro is unavailable too.' He put a hand on her arm; not realising it was reminding her about their night together. 'It's just you and me.'  
  
The phone rang at Cory's desk. 'Reggie's Auto Yard. Danielle speaking.' She answered.  
'Hey it's me.' Alastair's voice sounded much deeper on the phone. 'Is there anything I should know about.'  
'No sir, we don't have any of that model in stock at the moment.' Reginald Wright was standing near her talking with a customer.  
'You have company?' He asked.  
'Yes and we do a full safety check.' She answered chirpily.  
'Call me if you have anything.  
'Okay sir. You have a good day.' She hung up the phone. It was her second day on the job and she hoped that someone could find this guy guilty very soon.  
The office was small, hot and dirty. She had sleazy men whistling at her all-day and staring at her chest. Although she realised how bad it was when she started to miss Victor. She shuddered at the thought.  
Reggie, as he liked to be called, had finished with the customer and stood leaning on Cory's desk.  
'This floor is filthy. Clean it up. There's a broom in the shed and the key is hanging in the kitchen.' Reggie tramped off leaving dusty footprints behind him.  
No wonder the floor was filthy, Cory thought.  
The key was hanging up on a hook above Boris's bed.  
Boris was a huge boxer-cum-guard dog who had scared Cory to death the first time they met. It was on her first day and the dog had come charging out of the office at her the second she'd walked through the gate. That was when she met Reggie who'd stuck is head out the door and threatened to give the dog a hiding if he didn't shut up.  
Boris was fast asleep and Cory was careful not to make a sound as she retrieved the key.  
  
The back shed was huge and very very hot. It smelled like something had died in there. There were spiders handing in the corners and rodent excretion on most of the surfaces. Cory made a mental note to wash and disinfect her hands thoroughly.  
There was also something else she noticed – a filing cabinet. She'd been told yesterday that all the files she needed were in the office.  
She opened the draw carefully. Inside the manilla folders were quotes, invoices, receipts for modified engines and chassis that she could only presume had been obtained when the identification numbers of the stolen vehicles had been changed.  
In the next draw, there were files for about twenty or so cars and included before and after snapshots. Some vehicles had a complete colour change as well as a few other features such as different wheels in the hope to make them look less like what they came in as.  
The final draw had lists of contact numbers for suppliers and tradespeople that obviously had been the ones to do the work on the cars.  
Reggie might be a crook but at least he's an organised one, she thought as she grabbed the broom and locked up the shed.  
She'd tell Alastair about her find later but for now she had a floor to clean.  
  
Cory crept into the office the next night. She'd left Alastair outside so she could do battle with Boris. She would have no chance of getting the key to the shed if she brought someone that the dog had never smelled before.  
The pooch was asleep in its bed under the key. As she reached over to unhook the key the dog gave a deep-throated growl.  
'Hey Boris. It's me.' She whispered in her happiest voice.  
The dog growled louder.  
'It's okay.' She assured the dog. She'd come prepared and handed the dog a cooked sausage.  
Boris took it with delight and Cory was able to get the key and get out of the office.  
She locked the door behind her in case anybody came whilst they were in the shed.  
'How's Boris?' Alastair asked.  
'Hungry.' She replied. 'You know, I've never seen the dog been fed.'  
'In that case, you've just made a new best friend.'  
They made their way to the shed. Cory shut the door after them. She didn't want another encounter with Boris.  
Alastair started looking through the draws with a flashlight and Cory looked around the shed.  
It was hot in here. The heat from the day they'd had hadn't escaped, probably because there was no windows or ventilation. It had been like an oven when she'd been in here today.  
'Do you think you can get a warrant to seize this stuff?' Cory asked, anxious to be relieved of her post.  
'Definitely. We already had enough links but if we needed something concrete. If we raided the wrong place it would alert everyone else.'  
'Do you think we can get one tomorrow?' She asked but was cut off.  
'Shh.' He said.  
Cory listened. She heard the dog bark and someone telling it to shut up.  
'It's Reggie.' She whispered.  
Alastair turned off his flashlight and ducked down behind some boxes, pulling her with him.  
Reggie walked up to the shed and opened the door. He couldn't see anything in the dark. However, Boris could smell in the dark and trotted right over to them. The dog came around behind the boxes and sniffed Cory.  
She froze. But instead of biting her as she'd expected Boris to do, it licked her face and pushed her hand to be patted.  
'Dog, let's go.' Reggie ordered but the dog didn't move. It just stood there.  
'Boris, come here now!' Reggie was getting annoyed.  
Alastair put his hand into the pocket of Cory's pants. It took her a few moments to realise what he was doing.  
Alastair found the bag that the sausages were kept and broke a piece of for the dog.  
Boris took the sausage and walked back over to Reggie.  
'This is no time to be chasing rats.' He was muttering something about 'mongrels' and trading Boris in as he shut the door and fastened the padlock on the outside.  
After she was sure they'd gone; Cory looked at Alastair and breathed a sigh of relief.  
'He didn't catch us.'  
'Yeah but he also trapped us in here.' Alastair wandered around the shed pressing on the walls to see if there was any give.  
'Down here.' She called and pointed with her torch to a rusted hole bottom of one of the walls. It was enough to put her fist through.  
'See if you can find something to separate the metal.' He said.  
Cory scoured the shed and Alastair started kicking at the hole.  
She was over at the other side of the shed when she heard him cry out in pain.  
She ran back over to the area of the hole.  
He was sitting on the ground with his hands wrapped around his leg just above his ankle and he had a sour look on his face. A quick check with the torch showed that there was already blood dripped down his shoe and onto the ground.  
'What happened?' She said and pulled his bloodied hands away from his ankle.  
'I was able to kick a few pieces of metal from the edge of the hole. Then the wall split and when I brought my leg down a piece cut into me.'  
Cory looked at the wall and saw what he meant. There was a jagged triangular piece of metal attached to the ground. The tip of it had blood and pieces of cloth on it.  
She pulled the leg of his pants up and revealed a nasty wound. It had cut half way around his leg and, she guessed, probably to the bone.  
It needed to be wrapped in order to keep it clean from the dirty, dusty yard they were in and to help stop the bleeding.  
Cory had no choice. She pulled off the shirt she was wearing and folded it up to make a pad. She pressed it around his leg.  
She also started unbuttoning his shirt.  
'What are you doing?' He asked.  
She peeled the shirt off his shoulders. 'I'm going to use it to make a bandage to keep this pad on. I'm not going to be able to carry you out of here.'  
Cory wrapped the shirt around his leg and paused for a moment. This was going to hurt him. She pulled the shirt tight into a knot and Alastair groaned in pain.  
'It really hurts.'  
'I know.' She said quietly and rubbed his calf muscle. The area was already warm and the muscle was knotted.  
He'd created a fair sized space in the wall to crawl through but in his condition it was going to be a hard and painful exercise to get him out. Unless…  
'Wait here.' She said. Cory bent the metal enough for her to squeeze through and with the key in hand; she went around the opened the pad lock.  
'Good thinking.' He said struggling to his feet.  
Cory put an arm around his waist and eased his arm across her shoulders and Alastair limped out of the shed. He was barely putting any weight on that leg at all and already the blood had seeped through the pad and the bandage.  
The made it to their car hidden amongst other cars in the car yard. She unlocked the passenger door and helped Alastair into his seat. She shut the door with a bang.  
She walked around the front of the car and was unlocking her door when she heard, 'Hey, what are you doing?'  
Reggie was running toward her. He hadn't left the site and had come out of the office when he'd heard the car door close.  
She ripped her door open, started the car and sped away.  
  
Cory drove fast for a mile or two until she was sure she wasn't being followed. The she relaxed  
'How's it feeling?' She reached across and put a hand on his arm. His skin was cold and clammy.  
Alastair had his eyes closed was resting his head against the back of the seat. 'It hurts really bad. I feel dizzy.'  
'Hang on.' She said. 'I'm taking you to the hospital. Cory pressed her foot harder on the accelerator. 


	5. Happy New Year 5

Just a short one this time. Mainly to ask - WHY IS NO ONE ELSE WRITING!?!  
  
Cory drove to the emergency ambulance bay. She got out of the car, still shirtless which captured the attention of some waiting paramedics who came to help her.  
After Alastair had been taken inside she drove the car back to the allotted parking bays. She searched the back of her car and was lucky to find a blanket there, even though it smelled horrible and was covered in grease.  
She wrapped it around her and made her way back to the hospital.  
The nurse from Emergency recognised her. 'They've taken your friend in for surgery on his leg. The doctor said the wound was fairly serious and he'll need physio on the muscles. Nothing life threatening though.' She led Cory through to the Nurse's Lounge where she gave her a hospital shirt to change into.  
'He told the doctor he cut it on some metal. Is that right?' The nurse asked.  
'Yeah.' She answered.  
'And it was rusty I suppose.'  
Cory nodded her head and smiled. SMPD knew this nurse well. She always seemed to be on duty when someone got hurt. She had the image that 'boys will be boys' and 'cops are forever getting themselves into trouble'.  
'I'll tell the doctor to give him a tetanus shot.' She gave Cory a washcloth and pointed to the bathroom. 'You get yourself cleaned up. There's a phone in here too that you can use.'  
'How long till I can see him?' Cory asked.  
'He'll be out of recovery in about an hour. He'll be pretty groggy though.' The nurse handed her a clipboard. 'And you'll be needing this.'  
Cory pulled a face. Insurance papers.  
'Just fill in as much as you can.' The nurse said and left her alone.  
She sat down on one of the chairs and looked at the form. There were only two columns she could answer. First name and surname. She wrote them in.  
Next she called Palermo at home. He needed to be advised of what had happened. She picked up the receiver and dialled.  
It ran several times before… 'Hello.' He answered groggily. After all, it was pushing midnight.  
'Lieutenant, its Cory.'  
'How'd everything go?' Alastair would have briefed him on the plan for the evening.  
'Um, there's enough evidence to justify a warrant but that's not why I called. Al…um, Detective Maguire sustained an injury. I'm at the hospital now.'  
Palermo didn't speak for a few seconds. 'What happened Cory?'  
She went through the events of the evening. 'And they wanted me to fill in the insurance form but all I know is his name.'  
'Hang around there.' He said. 'I'll be there shortly.'  
They said their goodbyes and she hung up.  
Cory went into the washroom and cleaned herself up. She hadn't realised how much of his blood she'd gotten on her. She changed into the hospital shirt and waited for Palermo to arrive.  
It wasn't long before he came striding down the hall.  
'Any news?' He asked.  
She shook her head.  
'You'd better show me this form then.'  
Cory gave him the clipboard and he immediately started filling in the details.  
She glanced at the paper as he filled in Alastair date of birth.  
'How do you know all that?' She asked in surprise.  
'I've known Alastair for a long time.' Palermo grinned and held up a file. 'And I stopped by the firehouse and got his information.' He paused. 'I've been meaning to talk to you about your relationship with him.'  
Cory looked puzzled. 'He told you?'  
'Yes and no. He was supposed to meet us on New Year's Eve. I called him the later on the next day to find out why he didn't show and he said he'd met someone. Then when I saw you two together I filled in the gaps.'  
She put her hands on her hips. 'So I suppose you're going to tell me that he aren't allowed to see each other.'  
Palermo shook his head. 'Alastair is a lieutenant. I don't outrank him therefore I can't tell you two to break it off. And the fact that you two aren't stationed together means it isn't forbidden for you to date.' He looked up from the form. 'However, with him being a lieutenant, this relationship could get complicated for both of you. All I can tell you is that I think it is a bad idea if a long-term relationship isn't what you want. So think carefully about what you want Cory because what you decide will affect him too.'  
Cory nodded.  
The nurse arrived and took the forms. 'Mr Maguire has been moved into recovery. He's asking for Cory.'  
'What for?' She asked.  
The nurse shrugged.  
Cory looked at Palermo who motioned for her to go.  
She followed the nurse into the recover room and was shown to his cubicle. 'Now, he's only just woken up and he's still under the influence of the anaesthetic so don't be surprised is he says something strange.'  
The nurse opened the curtain for her before leaving to attend to other patients.  
Alastair was lying with his eyes closed and his leg elevated by a sling hung from the top of the bed.  
She walked over to him and gently stroked his hand.  
His eyes fluttered open and he took her hand in his.  
'How are you feeling?' Cory asked.  
Alastair blinked slowly. 'I can't feel my leg.'  
Cory patted his arm reassuringly. 'That's because of the anaesthetic. Trust me, it's still there.'  
He looked down at his leg just to make sure.  
'Is there anyone you want me to call for you?' She asked him.  
'Just my girlfriend.' He said.  
Cory froze. He has a girlfriend! 'What's her number?'  
'I don't know.' He was starting to get very sleepy.  
She looked at him strangely. 'What's her name?'  
'Cory.' He mumbled and fell back to sleep. 


	6. Happy New Year 6

Cory had left shortly after that; Palermo had said there was no reason for her to stay. Actually, part of her would have preferred to stay at the hospital. At least then she would have something to do.  
For the moment she was wondering around her apartment. Just pacing…and thinking. She couldn't get what Palermo has said out of her mind. 'The relationship could get complicated'; 'It is a bad idea'. She wondered if he knew something that she didn't. Had Alastair told him something about them?  
She gave up on the whole sleep idea at 4 am and decided to go back to the hospital.  
  
Alastair had been back in the ward for about three hours and was a more responsive than he'd been in Recovery.  
He was alone in his room when Cory walked in. He looked over at her and smiled.  
'Palermo's gone?' She asked.  
'He decided to take a walk. Keep himself awake.'  
Cory nodded slowly. 'Look, Alastair. I wanted to talk to you.'  
'If it's about the case, don't worry. My partner in LA, David Lourdes is getting the warrant first thing in the morning and he's arranging for a team to raid Reggie's Auto Yard. All that's left now is for me to do the paperwork.' Cory frowned. 'But that's now what you wanted to talk to me about is it?' He asked her.  
She shook her head. 'Alastair.' She said slowly. 'This relationship; it isn't going to work.'  
'What do you mean? Once I've finished the paperwork I'll be going back to LA which means we can see each other…'  
'No you don't understand. It's already become too complicated.' Cory sighed as his face fell. 'Usually, I would be able to talk to Chris about things like this. She's my best friend and I tell her everything. But with you, it's like everything we do is confidential. I can't talk to her, I can't get her advice and I'm scared the even if I just hang around her then I'll let something slip. And I'm not prepared to run blindly into a high-stakes relationship like this.' Cory didn't need to elaborate. They both knew that the risks. People would think she was using him and ultimately his father to improve her career.  
They sat in silence for a while.  
'So what now?' Alastair asked.  
'Now, we write up our reports, say our goodbyes and go on like this hasn't happened.'  
'But I like you Cory.' He gave her a look that could melt ice. 'And I want to be with you.'  
'It wouldn't work out, not in the long run. We could never have the big house, picket fence and lots of kids running around. It just wouldn't work.' She looked at her watch. 'I have to go.'  
She walked out of the room. She didn't even see Palermo when she passed him in the hall. She was crying by the time she got to her car.  
She'd finally found a man she could love and he was off-limits to her. Her life sucked.  
  
'What's with you this morning?' Victor asked as they were out on patrol the next day. 'You've barely said two words since you came in this morning. Late I might add; it's not like you.'  
Cory shrugged as she weaved through the crowd of holiday makers on the boardwalk. 'I guess I didn't sleep too well last night.'  
'You know, rumour has it that you dumped the detective last night.'  
Cory glared at him. 'How did you know about that?'  
'Chris told me. Tc told her. And I have no idea who told him.'  
'So I guess everyone knows.' She said bitterly.  
Victor shook his head. 'I don't think so. I think it's just us.'  
Cory frowned and kept on riding.  
'You really liked him didn't you? And all that stuff you said about him irritating you was just a cover.'  
She shrugged. 'Something like that.'  
'So why not tell him.'  
'Because he doesn't feel the same way.'  
Victor scoffed.  
'What was that for?'  
'Have you even seen him this morning? Nobody looks that upset over a sore leg. Now a broken heart, that's another story.'  
'Victor can you just drop it. It's like Palermo said; the relationship would be too complicated. It was a bad idea from the start. I should have known better.'  
'So why did you? Start things off I mean?'  
'He was nice, and cute, and interested.' The thought back to the morning after when he'd been holding her in his arms. 'Oh Victor, you have no idea how it felt. Right from the word go he treated me with the most respect I've felt from any man I've ever dated and the most love I've had in my entire life. I love him.' She blurted out. 'And it kills me that I can't be with him because of stupid workplace politics.'  
'It sounds like love at first sight.'  
The discussion ended there when a call came across the radio for a 4-15 at one of the stalls along the boardwalk. A customer hadn't been happy with a souvenir he'd bought and was now raising hell with the stall owner. 


	7. Happy New Year Final

This is the final chapter of Happy New Year. Don't worry though. I'm aiming to start a new story line tied in with this one.  
After they got back to the station after spending a good hour or so sorting out the drama, Cory was whisked away to discussions about her time at Reggie's Auto Yard where she stayed for mostly the remainder of the day.  
By the time she got out Alastair had disappeared for the day. Victor was the only one left.  
'I'm going out for a drink, want to join me?'  
She shook her head. 'I think I might go home. I still have potato chips waiting.'  
Victor patted her on the shoulder on the way past.  
He drove to the bar that they all frequented after a long hard day. He went inside and ordered a beer.  
'Hard day eh?' Bill said as he put the glass in front of Victor.  
'You could say that.' He replied.  
Bill went away to serve another customer and Victor scanned the room.  
His eyes fell on Alastair who was sitting at a table by himself.  
He went over and sat down. 'How's things?'  
Alastair smiled sardonically and shook his head.  
'That good huh?' Victor said. 'So, um, I heard that Cory turned you down.'  
'You and the rest on Santa Monica.'  
'News does travel fast around here.'  
'Tell me about it.'  
Victor spoke hesitantly. 'She does love you.'  
Alastair shook his head. 'That's why she dumped me.'  
'No, that's why she listened when Palermo said what he felt would be best for you.'  
He gave Victor a strange look. 'She'd been taking advice from Palermo?'  
Victor laughed. 'Yes, strangely enough. He said that the relationship was a bad idea and that it would get complicated.'  
Alastair scoffed. 'Like Tony knows anything about relationships. Look at how his marriage turned out. At least Cory and I would understand each others work pressures and the like.' He sighed. 'Do you really think she loves me?'  
He nodded. 'Yeah I do.'  
  
Cory was sitting at home flicking channels on the television; news, news, sitcom, animal documentary. She tossed the remote control down in disgust.  
The doorbell rang. She jumped up and grabbed her wallet. She hoped the pizza deliverer could give her change for a $20 note.  
It wasn't her pizza.  
'Hey Cory.' Alastair said.  
She sighed and slumped against the doorframe. 'What are you doing here?'  
He shifted on his crutches and looked at his bandaged leg. 'I didn't want to drive all the way back to LA with a sore leg.'  
'You drove here this morning didn't you?'  
Alastair grinned. 'I can't outwit you can I?'  
She shook her head but she was smiling. 'Come on in. You'll need to rest before your long drive.' She teased him.  
Alastair hobbled in and sat on the lounge. Cory went into the kitchen and put on the jug for some coffee before sitting down next to him.  
'What's the real reason you came?'  
'You know the real reason I came by.'  
Cory sighed mournfully. 'Look Alastair, I've already told you that it won't work.'  
'Why? Because of what Palermo said?'  
She gave him a funny look. 'How'd did you know he said anything to me?'  
'Victor.' Alastair said shortly.  
Cory rolled her eyes. 'I should have known. Well, it wasn't only what Palermo said. I knew from the start that I shouldn't have gotten involved with you.'  
'Because I happen to be the son of the Chief of LAPD?'  
'Well, yes.' She said hesitantly.  
'And?' He prompted her.  
'And because you're a lieutenant.'  
'Cory, I can't do anything about what Palermo thinks. I can't help who my father is. And being a lieutenant isn't really that scary. It just means more responsibilities.'  
'You make it sound so easy.'  
'That's because it is easy. Dad isn't such a bad guy. He's loud and opinionated but he doesn't bite and we hardly ever talk about work. Tony was just trying to do the right thing but he's looking at it from a third person's point of view. I hadn't told him how I felt about you until after you left that night at the hospital.' Alastair looked at her and smiled. 'And being a lieutenant won't affect my performance with you at all.' He reached out and held her hand. 'I'm not asking for a lifetime commitment just yet. Just give it a chance Cory. You may find you like it. So, do you want to be my girlfriend?'  
Cory smiled. 'I'll give it a go.' She leaned across and gave him a hug.  
  
Cory ran over to Chris's desk the next morning. 'Guess what!'  
'What?'  
'Alastair and I are going out.' She said proudly.  
'That's great but guess what.'  
'What?'  
'Victor already told me.'  
Cory gave her a puzzled look. 'How'd he find out?'  
Chris pointed upstairs to Palermo's office. He and Alastair were up there talking. When Alastair saw her looking he gave her a wave.  
Chris continued. 'When he came in quite early this morning Victor made the joke that he must have stayed at your house. Needless to say, he confessed.'  
Cory just grinned. Life was definitely looking up. 


	8. Stolen Years 1

***This is a follow on from Happy New Year.***  
Stolen Years  
Cory's phone rang.  
'Hi Cory, it's me.'  
'Tracey! I haven't heard from you in ages. How are you?'  
'Good.' She said quietly.  
'Is everything okay?' Tracey's was a sad case. Her twin sister Rita and run away when they were teenagers and hadn't been seen since. The authorities had given up hope of ever finding her and had gone so far as to say she might not even be alive. Tracey and Rita's mother had died of cancer just after Tracey started university and her father died of a heart attack shortly after that. She'd been depressed ever since. Usually phone calls from Tracey meant that she was having serious suicidal thoughts and needed someone to pull her out of it.  
Much to Cory's relief Tracey answered, 'Yes. Everything is fine.'  
Cory let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. 'That's great. How's things?'  
'Good. I've been put on an assignment. A big one.' She said excitedly.  
'Really? Can you tell me about it?' The other thing about Tracey was that she was an Internal Affairs agent and a pretty high up one too. A lot of things she did were deemed classified.  
'Not really. But it's a work group of some of the top guns around here and I just happen to be in it.'  
'Congratulations.'  
'Yeah. They finally took one of my suggestions. And the best part is that it was the boss that put me in it.'  
'The new boss?'  
'Yeah. I met him the other day. He went around all the departments and introduced himself. He seems really nice, like a grandfather, except not as old.'  
'What's he like? Wait, let me guess. Ex army drill sergeant, square jaw, over six foot, build like a statue?'  
Tracey laughed. 'No way. He's nothing like that. He's short, shorter than you, about 50ish, balding, overweight. Everyone was so shocked when they saw him. They were all expecting another Fitzherbert.' Chief Franklin Fitzherbert, big boss of Los Angeles Internal Affairs had retired about a month ago. He was big, bronzed and very mean looking. Nobody dared to challenge his authority.  
'This guy sounds like a push over. What's his name?'  
'Daniel Richards. He used to work with Dad.' Tracey's father had been a big shot in Internal Affairs. Probably the main reason why she'd joined. She'd always been her father's little girl.  
'Oh, Alastair was telling me about him.' Cory said. 'One day he just up and left for no reason. He said it was personal but nobody knew anything about it.'  
'Do you remember Mr Schultz from high school?'  
'Yeah.'  
'Richards kinda looks like him. Only not as fat and not as bald.'  
Cory laughed. 'It's amazing anybody takes him seriously.  
'He's no push over though. He's already ripped through somebody for almost blowing their cover on a case. It wasn't pretty.'  
'Did I tell you that Alastair ripped through someone the other day? It wasn't anyone from Santa Monica but he tore them to shreds. I was even scared.'  
'When am I going to get to meet this boyfriend of yours? I mean, I haven't seen him yet and you've been dating for how long?'  
'About ten months.'  
'Exactly.'  
'So when do I get to meet him?'  
'Well, you could come over here and we could go out for dinner or something. I know a great guy I could set you up with.'  
'No! Do not start on that.' Tracey had refused to date seriously since her high school sweetheart dumped her for another girl three days before the prom.  
Cory laughed. 'I'm just teasing Tracey. Although he is pretty cute.'  
'No way. I'm not letting you set me up with anyone.' Tracey was laughing too so Cory knew she wasn't seriously annoyed with her. 'Anyway, I have to go. I've got some work to do for this assignment. I'll talk to you soon.' 


End file.
